Another Exit Wounds Tag
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: This episode just has too many possibilities! Here's another take for after the episode ended. HP and Jack! Fair warning, JJ sounds a bit bitchy but I didn't intend for that so sorry!


Begin Transmission

Lacy here. One more tag coming at ya. Now, I know I already did a tag and sequel to said tag for Exit Wounds but I've got another idea for the episode. I'm going to, *shudders* have Emily contemplate calling Mick and have Aaron show up. *grins* Obviously Katie had no idea about this one or I wouldn't be alive to type it. Have fun! *runs from Katie*

Disclaimer:I own nothing

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily held the post-it with Mick's number on it in her hands as she played with the buttons on her cell. She'd been holding the number for twenty minutes now trying to talk herself into calling Mick, if only to get JJ and Garcia off her back.

"Prentiss."

Emily looked up and saw her boss/best male friend watching her with a concerned expression. They'd been off duty for almost an hour but since they were still at work, they were Hotch and Prentiss.

"Hey Hotch," she said.

Aaron came over and leaned against Emily's desk. "Everything okay?"

Emily leaned back in her chair. "I'm trying to force myself to call Mick."

Aaron frowned. "The British guy on Sam's team?"

Emily nodded. "Yeah. JJ's been bugging me, saying he and I would be great," Aaron hid a smirk at the sarcasm surrounding great. "together but I can't make myself call him."

Aaron cleared his throat. "Well, I have to say, if you have to make yourself call him, then you probably shouldn't."

"If only it were that simple." Emily said. "If I don't, JJ will do it for me."

"So tell her I told you not to." Aaron said. "I'll gladly play the bad guy here so you don't have to do something you don't want to."

Emily seemed relieved to hear this. "Seriously? You'd do that?"

Aaron nodded. "Of course. I've been in your place more then once with Dave. I know how it can be." he glanced at his watch. "What do you say to pizza with me and Jack?"

Emily smiled. "Give me five minutes and you've got yourself a dinner date."

Aaron returned the smile before heading up to his office. Emily took one last look at the post-it before crumpling it up and tossing it in the trash.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Two hours later found Emily sitting on Aaron's couch between said man and his son. All three were eating pizza while laughing at the movie 'How to Train Your Dragon'. The happy moment was broken when Emily's cell rang and she saw JJ's name on the caller id.

"Crap." Emily muttered. She looked at Aaron, who had paused the movie. "It's JJ. She said she was going to call to see how the talk went."

Aaron nodded. "Answer and if she has any problems, I'll take over." he looked at his son. "Let's go get something to drink while Emily talks to Miss JJ."

Jack nodded fast and followed his dad to the kitchen. Emily sighed before answering her phone.

"Prentiss."

"So? How'd it go?"

Emily leaned back on the couch and picked up Jack's teddy bear. "It didn't."

"What? Why not?"

Emily glanced towards the kitchen where she could hear Aaron and Jack laughing. Even if Aaron had offered, she couldn't make him the bad guy.

"Because I don't want to call him, Jayje. I'm happy with my life as it is."

"You're happy being single?" Emily could hear the disbelief in JJ's tone.

"Believe it or not, yeah. If I wasn't single, I wouldn't be having a great time tonight."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm at Hotch's place, spending time with him and Jack. If I wasn't single, I wouldn't have this and I gotta tell ya JJ, I wouldn't trade this for anything or anyone."

"Alright Em but keep Mick's number. Just in case you change your mind."

Emily smiled as Jack plopped back down next to her. "I won't. Night JJ."

After JJ said goodnight, Emily hung up the phone.

"Everything good?" Aaron asked. He hadn't been handed the phone so he figured the conversation went well.

Emily nodded as she wrapped her arm around Jack. "Yeah. I just told her I was happy with my life the way it was and I wouldn't trade it for anything."

Aaron knew Emily was trying to say more but figure talking about it with Jack right there wasn't the best idea.

"We'll talk after Jack goes to bed." He said, his eyes saying more then his words.

Emily read both clearly. "Deal."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily kissed Jack on the head as she tucked him and his teddy in. "Night Jack."

Jack smiled as his eyes fell shut. "Night Emmy. Love you."

Emily brushed the little boy's hair back. "Love you too Buddy."

Switching on Jack's nightlight, Emily closed the door and headed back to the living room. Aaron was still on the couch, the soft music that had been turned on after the movie was over still playing and all but two lights were out.

"He asleep?" Aaron asked.

Emily nodded as she settled beside Aaron. "Just about." she smiled. "He has requested a dragon for his next birthday."

Aaron groaned. "I knew the movie was a bad idea."

Emily laughed. "Oh relax Aaron. I'm sure he'll be fine with a stuffed one. And if not, Dave's got more connections then God. He should have no problem finding Jack a real dragon."

Aaron laughed. Emily was right, Dave could get anything. He sobered a bit as he looked back at Emily.

"So you wouldn't trade you life for anything, huh?" he questioned.

Emily nodded. "Nope. As I pointed out to JJ, if I wasn't single, I wouldn't have nights like this with you and Jack and these are some of the best nights I've ever had."

Aaron shifted so he was facing Emily. "Yeah, I know what you mean. The whole team has made things easier to deal with but you and Jack, you're what's held me together through everything."

Surprised by Aaron's confession, for a moment all Emily did was reach out and take Aaron's hand in her own. She needed a moment to gather her thoughts. Aaron seemed to sense this and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"I couldn't call Mick," Emily finally said. "because I knew I didn't want to be with him."

"Who do you want to be with?" Aaron asked softly.

Emily met his gaze. "You. It's been you for a while."

Aaron smiled. "I'm very happy to hear that we're on the same page."

Leaning forward, Aaron captured Emily's lips in a sweet kiss and any memory Emily had of Mick's number went flying out the window as Aaron pulled her closer to deepen the kiss.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Alright, so Aaron was a little ooc throughout the whole thing but it worked out, yet again. Awesome! Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


End file.
